Tuas meias
by Little V
Summary: E Teddy não sabia definir quem era o mais criança: Ele, ou a ruiva que o enlouquecia com as meias.


Tuas meias.

Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Sweet child o'mine

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Sweet love o'mine. –

Sweet Child o'mine, Guns n' Roses.

Nunca compreendi de onde poderia vir o frio que ela sentia. Droga, ela parecia tão quente! Ela representava o calor, você sabe, com todos aqueles cabelos fartamente vermelhos. Vermelhos como o ponto mais quente do sol. Mas ela sempre estava com frio. E isso sempre me pareceu a maior ironia do mundo.

Lily. Com frio.

Lily. Sempre de meias.

"Não entendo porque as odeia tanto, meu bem", ela costumava dizer, olhando-me em tom de desafio, como se quisesse criar um caso por elas, como se, caso eu lhe pedisse para escolher entre eu ou aquelas pragas, ela facilmente as escolheria, sem nem ao menos titubear.

"Lily, pelo menos para dormir, tire-as!", era somente o que eu pedia. Não suportava vê-la com aquelas meias até mesmo nos dias mais quentes de verão. Era insuportável o roçar delas em minha pele, quando a pequena vinha se enroscar mais perto de mim. E aquelas benditas pareciam rir de mim, rir a plenos pulmões, porque Lily nunca as deixaria.

E eram em todas as cores, de todos os tamanhos, com todas as estampas. E, para piorar, as preferidas de minha pequena eram aquelas com as estampas mais toscas. Elas iam de Bela Adormecida – sim, exatamente, aquele estúpido conto trouxa – às Harpias de Hollyhead, time no qual sua mãe, a diva-mãe, brilhou. Por Deus, Lily já não era mais uma criança! Ela não deveria usar esse tipo de coisas.

"Lily, meias são coisas de mocinhas virgens, coisa que você deixou de ser há muito tempo", era meu argumento mais forte, que a deixava inteiramente irritada – e vermelha . Na verdade, Lily deixava de ser vermelha e ficava roxa. Ela argumentava novamente sobre o frio, sobre ficar confortável, sobre o quanto ela gostava daquelas...coisas.

Até que um dia, um belo dia, ela resolveu me provar que meias são bem mais do que apetrechos que se colocam por baixo dos sapatos. Elas podem ser perigosas, podem enlouquecer, aquelas pestes.

Lembro-me perfeitamente bem, afinal imploro todos os momentos para que aquela noite se repita. Era uma noite de tempestade – provavelmente a tempestade mais forte que já vi em meus trinta anos de vida. Tudo do lado de fora era cinza, frio. E Lily não estava ainda em casa, o que estava a me deixar preocupadíssimo – ela já deveria estar ali havia horas. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento de chuva, de frio e de dia terrivelmente desanimado no ministério era o colo de Lily. Queira, literalmente, me aninhar no colo dela, como sempre fazia, e ficar enroscado no meio daquela de cascatas de cabelos intermináveis, ouvindo-a tagarelar sobre qual filme assistiríamos para dormir, qual comida prepararíamos, quão grande era seu amor por mim. Queria roubar o calor das palavras de Lily, de seu amor, de seu jeito especial de ser só pra mim e queria ter a certeza de que não era egoísmo, era amor. Eram – e ainda são – estes momentos que me fazem perceber que, na verdade, a criancinha da nossa relação não é ela, embora ela seja mais jovem, mais mimada e mais delicada. A criança de verdade sou eu. Eu, que preciso tanto dela para ser feliz.

Tão logo comecei a ficar extremamente desesperado, ela aparatou no meio da sala. Soltei um longo palavrão e a abracei, dando-lhe um beijo. Mas ela estava fria, quieta.

"Sente-se, Teddy".

Percebi a intensidade em sua voz e logo olhei-a. Ela estava séria, com ares de mulher madura – imagine, aquela menina de vinte aninhos com ares de mulher madura – e intensamente bela. Me demorei em seu cabelo, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo leve e que passava certo descaso, o que não combinava com sua roupa. Era uma bota de salto preta, igual ao longo sobretudo que lhe cobria o corpo até os joelhos. No pedaço de perna que ficou a mostra, um pequeno pedaço, percebi uma meia branca. Lógico. Ela nunca deixaria essa desgraça alheia de lado.

Foi então que ela me empurrou para o sofá e lentamente – tão lentamente que foi quase excruciante – retirou o sobretudo. E me deixou vê-la. Somente de lingerie e meias. Meias tão brancas e tão lindas, que realçavam tão bem sua pele! Meias que tinham, em seu topo, nas coxas, uma espécie de cinta-liga. E foi então que, lentamente, Lily me enlouqueceu e me deu motivos para adorar suas meias.

À partir daquele dia, passei a amar incondicionalmente todas as meias de Lily. E passei a ser ainda mais criança do que a própria ruiva ao pedi-la que usasse as tais meias, santas invenções do homem para aquecer os pés femininos e as almas masculinas.


End file.
